The Things We Do
by SamanthaLisaWalkerfan101
Summary: Jane and Maura find themselves trying to impress each other. What could this possibly mean? Are they in love? Maybe. Will they admit it?
1. Caught in the Act

_Author's Note: Hello! I'm SLWF aka Nanny! This is my first venture into the Rizzoli & Isles fandom, but not my first in fanfiction. I've been lurking around and reading your fics, and I thought I would try my hand at writing one myself. It's probably not good because I just don't think I can get their voices right (yet), and this chapter is really short. I hope you'll read it anyway though! And review! I love reviews! :)_

XOXO,

SLWF

_PS. This is completely unedited. In fact, I just finished writing it five minutes ago._

* * *

><p>Jane Rizzoli prided herself on being tough. As the only woman in Boston's homicide unit, she had to be. She went above and beyond the line of duty to prove to herself and everyone else that she was one of the guys. She was strong, and she could take on the biggest, toughest, and scariest of criminals. She had, in fact, survived attacks from Charles Hoyt and two of his apprentices. She was just that good, that awesome. She was Detective Jane Rizzoli, and she faced death on a daily basis.<p>

All her life, her mother had insisted that she be more feminine, but Jane had always fought her off. She didn't need to be girly. She didn't want to be girly. She was fine how she was. Not every girl wore dresses. Nothing her mother ever suggested was okay with Jane. No, she wouldn't wear a dress. No, she wouldn't date that nice young man down the street. No, she wouldn't read that stupid chick novel her mom said was just so amazing. No, she would not do any of that stuff, because it just wasn't her.

That was why the image of her curled up in bed, reading _The Notebook _was such a strange sight. That was why her mother was currently laughing at her. That was why Jane was currently blushing and trying to hide all evidence of the book underneath her comforter.

"Ma!" she yelled, shoving the book further and further from sight. "What are you doing here? How many times do I have to tell you that that key is for emergencies _only_?"

Angela Rizzoli laughed a moment more before composing herself. "Sorry, honey. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that, well, I mean, I'm not used to seeing you like this."

"I know, Ma!" Jane got up from the bed and walked over to her mother, who was still standing in the doorway. "It's nothing. I was just reading."

But Angela knew better. This was unlike her daughter. Pleasantly so, she would admit, but still unlike her Janie. As the two made their way to the living room and the couch, she said as much, "I could see that, Janie, but why were you reading _The Notebook? _I thought you didn't like to read those books. In fact, I tried to get you to read _The Notebook _years ago, way back when it came out, and you told me you were uninterested. Why the sudden change?"

Jane, now seated comfortably on the couch, looked up at her mother. She could not believe she had been caught. Surprisingly, this felt worse than the time her mother had walked in on her and Chris Stevenson when she was sixteen. "Just 'cause," she said, hoping her mother would drop it. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh," her mother waved her hand as if dismissing the reason she had barged into Jane's home, "never mind that. Tell me why you started reading that book, Jane. Come on. I won't laugh. I promise."

Jane rolled her eyes. Angela would never let her live this down, and she also wouldn't stop until she got an answer. Defeated, she mumbled, "I was reading it for Maura."

"Excuse me?" Angela asked. "For Maura? Why for Maura?"

Jane shrugged. She didn't actually know why, not really. A few weeks ago, she had caught Maura reading _The Notebook_, much like her mother had caught her. Maura had tried to stow the book away, but Jane wouldn't let it go. Maura had explained that it was a guilty pleasure of hers, something she read to get her mind off of all of the stress of work and life in general, an escape. While Nicholas Sparks wasn't the most brilliant writer in the world, he was talented at telling captivating love stories. Maura enjoyed them. Jane had laughed it off at the time. She had a reputation to protect, after all, but later that afternoon she had stopped by a used book store and bought several novels authored by Sparks, including _The Notebook. _

She explained this to her mother, as best she could. Angela, for her part, listened attentively to Jane.

"So you're reading these books because Maura is?" she asked once Jane was done. "Like a book club? Why wasn't I invited? I am living in Maura's guest house now, after all!"

"No, Ma," Jane grumbled. "Not a book club. It's more like I'm reading these books because it makes Maura happy that I'm reading them, you know? We have stuff to talk about, stuff besides work. Besides, these books are a lot easier to read than _Gray's Anatomy _or something. I tried reading that one once, and it was not fun."

As if coming to an understanding, her mother smiled. "Jane, how many books have you bought because you thought Maura would like it if you bought them? So you guys could talk about them?"

"I don't know. I didn't count them," Jane answered sarcastically, but she got up and went to her room, beckoning for her mother to follow her.

Angela did and soon they were standing in front of Jane's dresser. Jane sat down on the floor, motioning for Angela to do the same, and opened the bottom drawer.

"Let's see here," she began taking items out of the drawer. "You've already seen _The Notebook_. Well, here's that movie. I watched it before I started the book, just so I knew what was happening. Here's _A Walk to Remember, Dear John, The Last Song_, and their movie counterparts. _Gray's Anatomy, _which was boring. A dictionary, because I had to look up some of those medical terms and Maura always looks impressed when I use a word she doesn't think I know. And here are some documentaries she sometimes talks about that I've watched. I don't know what she sees in them though. I guess they could be interesting, but they're not my thing."

"Just as I thought," Angela said with a smug look on her face.

"What?" Jane asked, oblivious to her mother's facial expression. She carefully put the items back into the drawer. "What did you think?"

"You like Maura Isles," her mother said simply.

"Of course I like Maura, Ma," Jane said. "She's my friend."

Angela just shook her head. How could her daughter, the detective, not see what she saw? What was so clear to her?

"No, dear," she said after a moment, "I mean you _like _Maura Isles. You like like her, you know?"

"Like like, really? What are you, in fifth grade?" Jane asked before the weight of her mother's words hit her. "Wait, ma, what are you talking about? I don't like Maura in that way!"

"Yes, you do," Angela said. "You like her. You like her enough to want to impress her by reading and watching things you know she likes, even when she's not here to see you do it, even when you yourself don't like what you're reading or watching. You've never tried to impress anyone before."

"Yeah, well," Jane began, getting defensive, "Maura's different. I mean, we come from different worlds. I'm just trying to get to know her, you know?"

"I do know," Angela said, patting her daughter's arm as they both got up from the floor. "I seem to know better than you do. But, no matter. I just want you to know that you have my full support. Maura is a lovely girl, and you two would look great together! Just remember, I still want grandbabies."

"Oh, ma," Jane rolled her eyes. "We're not even together and you already have us married with kids."

"It's legal in Boston," her mom pointed out. "Anyway, I'm gonna go. Let you get back to your reading."

And with that, Angela Rizzoli was gone. She had disappeared as fast as she had appeared. The only difference was that now Jane wasn't comfortable. She was confused. Could she be in love with Maura?


	2. Being Embraced

_Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I feel like I've just let this story sit in an attempt to get as many reviews as possible, but I swear that's not what happened. School started, and I've been busy adjusting to the new schedule. _

_I know I'm wasting space and that the word count is larger than the story actually is because of the length of this author's note, but I just wanted to say thank you for embracing me into this community. I was nervous about the response I'd get for my story, but it looks like you guys liked it if you want me to continue._

_This chapter is not as…feel good as the other one. Apparently, I think Maura is a rather sad human being, and the majority of this is just that. However, I still think you'll like it. Maybe you'll be like me and find it sweet. This, I feel, is like part 1 of Maura's tale of impressing Jane. It was just getting longer than what I wanted it to be, you know? I didn't want to ruin the mood by adding the fun fluff. _

_As always, I hope you enjoy it. I love reviews, by the way. ;) And this is also unedited, because I'm posting as I type. All mistakes are mine._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor am I affiliated with anyone that has any connection to Rizzoli & Isles, TNT, or anyone of that nature. This story is just for fun. I do not get paid for dreaming (if only)._

_XOXO,_

_SLWF aka Nanny_

_PS. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ANGIE HARMON! She is now...even more pretty. ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Maura Isles, the resident chief medical examiner for the city of Boston, was proud of her occupation. She did not need it, of course. She came from a wealthy family and was perfectly capable of living a life of ease and comfort. Instead, she had used her rather high intelligence to become an M.E. to help the deceased since they could not help themselves. She could speak for them, and help bring them justice. They were unable to criticize her, ostracize her, and bully her. They needed her. This was much more than Maura could say about living, breathing people. <em>Those <em>types of people did not need her help, or if they did, she was unable to provide it. They scared her, because they were scared of her. She was different, and they did not understand. No one understood Maura. No one, that is, except Jane.

Now Jane, she was an anomaly in Maura's life. She was confusing, emotional, and irrational; everything Maura could not comprehend even with her extensive knowledge. Yet with Jane, she did not mind the uncertainty. In fact, she embraced it. Jane teased her, yes, but she only meant it in jest. Jane was a protector. She protected the people whose lives were stolen from them, and she protected future victims. She sought justice for their sakes, no matter the cost to her own self. She brought closure to their families, no matter the emotional toil that she went through. Jane gave everything to protect those she thought were in danger, or those she thought needed her. And Maura needed her. She needed Jane to explain human emotions to her, to shield her from the cruelties and insults that people often bestowed on her for her awkwardness in social situations. Jane was Maura's protector, and guide, in a world that Maura just did not understand, the world of the living.

Jane, her Jane, was strong, and she made sure people knew it. She was the bringer of justice, the savior to the downtrodden, and the hope for the hopeless. But in close quarters with Maura, Jane let down her guard. She allowed Maura a glimpse beyond her tough exterior. She let Maura see _her_, and Maura relished those moments, however brief they were. It was not that she liked to see Jane vulnerable, open to the harshness of the world, but rather that she enjoyed that Jane trusted her enough to let her see that side of herself, the side only very close people ever saw.

That was why whenever she and Jane had their weekly movie nights, during the weeks that afforded them the luxury, Maura tried to make things as comfortable for Jane as Jane made the world for Maura. Jane was Maura's safe place out in the big, scary, mean world, and Maura was Jane's when they were indoors where no one could see. Maura helped Jane when she had nightmares, when she needed someone to vent to, and when she just needed someone to be there for her without hovering. Maura was her safe haven during those moments, and Maura cherished the responsibly.

This week, Maura knew, had been an incredibly tough one for Jane, and it was only Wednesday. The case they had to deal with was one of the most disturbing the two had ever encountered together. Their victims were young ones, much too young to have lost their lives. Maura had lost sleep over the case, struggling to find anything that would help. And if Maura lost sleep, she knew Jane had not gotten any. So this movie night was going to be extra special. Maura wanted to make Jane forget about the terrible things they had witnessed over the previous days, even though she knew that was an impossibility. The case had been solved, and the perpetrators locked away for the rest of their lifetimes. Now she just wanted Jane to relax. And that was exactly why she was standing outside of her guest house. She was going to ask for help from Angela Rizzoli.

She motioned as if to knock on the door, but then she hesitated. Maura was never one to want to ask for help, but she knew Jane needed this. She needed time to process everything and compartmentalize it, so that it would not overpower her mind. So Maura knocked, and waited for the door to be answered. She did not have to wait long before Angela opened the door.

"Maura! Come in! Not that you need permission, this being your house and all," she said in one breath, upon seeing who her unexpected visitor happened to be. "I was just thinking about you!"

And it was true. She had just been thinking about the good doctor. As she ushered Maura over to the couch, she couldn't help but go over, for the millionth time, the conversation she had had with Jane and the realization that she had come to. Being the mother that she was, Angela was determined to find out if Maura reciprocated her daughter's feelings. After all, she just wanted her Janie to be happy. But Angela Rizzoli was no dummy, she would not out her daughter like that, especially if it turned out that Maura did not feel the same. So she had to use Maura's unannounced, yet welcome, visit to her advantage.

"This is your home now, Angela," Maura said as soon as the two were seated. "However, I did not come here to discuss that. I came because I wanted to ask you something."

"Is it about Jane?" Angela asked, sounding more excited than she had intended.

"Yes, actually," Maura tilted her head in confusion. "How did you know?"

"A mother always knows," was the reply. "What did you want to ask?"

"Well," Maura began, taking a deep breath before going into a rather long speech, "I, as you know, grew up privileged. As was the case, I did not have to learn to cook because I had people to do that for me. That is, I had world renowned chefs at my disposal. When I was ten years old, however, I was about to depart to boarding school and my nanny at the time wanted me to be able to prepare some of my absolute favorite dishes. That way, whenever I became withdrawn or homesick, I would have the food that I was used to eating and maybe feel better. My list of favorite dishes was rather simple, really. It consisted of various Greek meals and little else. Italian food was not present. Jane, of course, loves Italian food, as do I now. More importantly, Jane loves _your _Italian food."

"Okay," Angela said, not really comprehending why the doctor had shared that part of her history only to inform her of something she already knew. Of course Jane loved her food!

Before she could speak any further, Maura continued, "I would like to prepare Jane a meal, for our movie night on Friday. As this would be a meal with which I have very little experience in preparing, I was hoping that you would teach me. I thought we should start simple with spaghetti and meatballs. I know how Jane adores your spaghetti and meatballs. Now, of course, I am not asking you to share your secret family recipes, which Jane speaks so highly about. I was just wondering if you would just tell me how to do the basic work."

Waiting a moment to be sure that the medical examiner was finished speaking, Angela smiled. "Of course, dear! And I'd love to teach you how to make my nonna's famous spaghetti and meatballs!"

Maura started to repeat that she was not after the family recipes, but Angela would not let her. "And don't try to stop me. You're family now."

And with that, Angela got up from her seat and led Maura into the kitchen to start preparing the ingredients. She walked a little in front of the doctor, so that she didn't catch the huge grin. Her suspicions were all but literally confirmed. If anything, she knew that Maura definitely cared for her daughter, even if she might not love her yet.

"Angela, really," Maura said once they were in the kitchen, "you really don't have to."

"Nonsense!" Angela exclaimed. "Besides, it'd be nice to teach someone to cook. Tommy and Frankie are boys, you know, and this is really a women's tradition. Now, don't you start with the human equality mumbo jumbo. I'm just sayin' that in my family, it was always the girls that learned. And Jane never really wanted to. Sure, now that she's gotten a bit older, she's become interested but she is just so busy all the time and she has such impatience, it's a pain. You, you strike me as a fast learner. We'll be just fine."

As if by magic, Angela had everything they needed out on the counters. She waved off Maura's awe by saying that she had already started to prepare the food for herself, but that could not stop Maura from expressing her gratitude, "Thank you so much, for everything, Angela. You have no idea what this means to me."

Angela just smiled. Yes, Janie had found a good one.


	3. Angela Rizzoli: Matchmaker

_Author's Note: It's me again! Sorry it took so long. I was at a loss as to how this chapter should begin, and I'm still trying to figure out some school stuff. Anyway, I decided that even though this is the second part to Maura's tale of impressing Jane, I should write it in Angela's perspective for the majority. That, and I really liked the chapter title. ;)_

_Obviously, I do not own Rizzoli & Isles. I wish I did though. To cope with the feeling of emptiness that reality has given me, I write fanfiction. Therefore, I would greatly appreciate reviews. If you like my story, tell me. If you hate my story, tell me. I'm not picky. I know I make mistakes. It comes with the not editing. Point them out. _

_XOXO,_

_SLWF aka Nanny_

_PS. This story is being written for Melissa (carriewinatlife on Twitter). She said she wanted me to write a Rizzles fic, and I told her I would. I don't break promises. This chapter, however, is for Nicole (allamericangrl8 on Twitter) because she has really helped me understand that I should not be so full of myself. Also, Axl Rose, even though I shall refrain from using any Guns N' Roses songs in this story._

_PPS. This chapter also isn't as fluffy as I thought it would be. I'm losing my humor, it seems. Also, Angela is hard to write. She's not shown so often in the show, and I can't channel her the way I do with Maura._

* * *

><p>Angela Rizzoli was a mother. She was Jane's mother. And as such, she had some duties that needed to be fulfilled. The most important of these obligations, of course, was to make sure that her three children were happy and taken care of. Jane, her only daughter, was the oldest. She had to come first, whether she liked it or not. That was why Angela, with Maura trapped in her kitchen, was about to grill the young doctor on her feelings for her daughter. It did not matter to Angela that the person Jane chose to fall in love with happened to be a woman. Maura was a nice girl who would take care of Jane no matter what, and Angela had seen that firsthand after the shooting. Maura was always by Jane's side, although she was not sure Jane was aware of that fact. Plus, Maura was a doctor. She was literally everything Angela had ever hoped for in a mate for her lovely Jane, even more, if she was being honest. No, the only thing that made Angela upset about the pairing was that the two women seemed to be utterly clueless to their immense attraction, and as such, it went unnoticed by her for much too long.<p>

If Angela had her way, Jane and Maura would be married by the end of the year. And she hoped to God that she had her way. Her children didn't call her "master manipulator" behind her back for nothing. Angela had game. She only wondered how much of a challenge Maura would be.

"So, dear," she began casually, demonstrating to the medical examiner the way to properly stir the sauce, "why are you going to the effort to make Jane a meal again? If I know my daughter, she'd be happy eating anything."

Maura was silent for a moment, and Angela slyly glanced in her direction to see a look of intense concentration on the doctor's face. Angela could admit that the look of accomplishment, once Maura figured out how to maneuver her wrist to keep the stirring up without straining herself, was a cute one. She wondered if Maura would have that same look once she convinced Jane to go out with her, because it would have to be Maura to make that first move. Jane, for all of her tough fearlessness, would never risk something she cherished, even if it meant gaining something better, like love. And her friendship with Maura was definitely something that Jane cherished.

"I just wanted to do something nice," Maura said, interrupting Angela's thoughts.

"Yeah, but," Angela began, "you could have made Janie anything. I swear, she is not a picky eater. Really, she isn't picky in anything. You've seen her clothes."

That statement brought a chuckle from the medical examiner, and Angela smiled. Yes, finally, she had gotten somewhere. It was hard trying to convince someone they loved her daughter if they were nothing but professional. If she could make Maura laugh, break down her work mode, she could start asking the questions that mattered. She just hoped that, what with Maura being so literal all of the time, she would not have to ask the questions directly.

Those fears, however, were quickly removed from her mind when she heard Maura say, almost under her breath, even though the statement was addressed to Angela, "I like what Jane wears. Although they're not fashionable, she looks good in them. Yes, she would look _amazing_ in something a little more fitted, but Jane's clothes give her character."

"I can't argue with that," Angela said. "Anyway, like I was saying, Jane isn't very picky. You could have cooked her some of that Greek food you know how to make. Seriously, the only thing Jane is ever choosy about is a spouse. She just does not like the guys I try to set her up with. Honestly, sometimes I wonder if she likes women. Even though she _assures _me she doesn't. I think she might."

There, the seed was planted, and she didn't explicitly out Jane. The ball was now in Maura's court. However, Maura's move surprised Angela. Instead of going with the slam dunk of "Do you think she likes me?" which Angela, despite knowing she shouldn't, had hoped for, the doctor had thrown the ball out of bounds, stating rather simply, "I think the sauce is done."

After taking a moment to process her shock at the statement, Angela said, "Taste it." She took the stirring spoon from Maura and offered her some sauce.

"That's unsanitary," Maura protested, backing away. "The human mouth contains a plethora of bacteria that would contaminate this sauce, rendering it useless."

"That's how we do it," Angela insisted. "How else are you supposed to tell if it tastes good? Look, here, take this spoon. Just scoop a little in here, then try it. We'll wash the spoon afterwards, okay?"

Maura did as she was told, tasting the sauce. The look on her face as all of the different flavors were revealed on her palate was enough to tell Angela that the sauce was indeed finished. This made Angela a little sad, because the rest of the work would be done in no time and she still needed to dig deeper.

As Maura washed the sauce spoon off, Angela decided to switch tactics. "So, Maura, do you have anyone in your life right now? You know, are you seeing anyone?"

"No, not at the moment," Maura said, drying the freshly cleaned spoon off before setting it down on a towel that lay beside the stove. "I haven't seen anyone in that capacity since the incident with Giovanni."

Ah, yes, an opening! Angela had gone back to visit Giovanni to thank him for the wonderful work he did on her car, and he had informed her that her daughter batted for the other team. Of course, she didn't pay him any mind then, because surely Jane would have told her and there was no way she and Maura were together. And she was right, they weren't. She, surprisingly, had felt no need to confront either of the women about what she had heard from the mechanic, but now she just couldn't help herself from bringing it up.

"The thing where you and Jane told him you were dating?" she asked, innocently. "Jane told me he wasn't good enough for you, even though I know he's a good boy." Although she left off the fact that Jane sounded rather jealous when she had informed Angela that Maura seemed quite taken with Giovanni.

"Well, Jane was right," Maura said. "Giovanni and I had nothing in common. I thought that we would though. I mean, he grew up the same way Jane did, and I like Jane, so I just assumed we'd get along. I should not have guessed. I know that now. I never usually do, unless Jane wants me to and even then I do not like it, but for some reason, I just thought that Giovanni was a match for me."

Angela would admit in a court of law that she had not paid any attention to anything Maura said after she had admitted that she liked her daughter. She would also swear that her eyes physically bulged from their sockets. Maura _liked _Jane. That was what she had said. She liked Jane, and she thought that Giovanni would be similar to Jane, whom she _liked. _

Maura, for her part, could not decipher the look she now saw on Angela's face. She wished Jane was here. She could have explained it. Although if Jane was here, it would ruin the surprise and Maura so wanted to surprise Jane.

"Angela," she began, ignoring the look she could still not understand on the older woman's face, "I think we need to finish this up. Are the meatballs next?"

And so they were. Angela silently began to prepare the ingredients for the meatballs, knowing that Maura did not need any verbal instruction. She was right when she had said that Maura was a fast learner. Angela was still trying to process the information she had just received and figure out a way to ask Maura directly if she liked Jane in the way that she hoped she liked Jane.

The two made quick work of the meatballs, and the spaghetti noodles had already been prepared the night before, so eventually they were out of things to occupy themselves with. Neither of them minded the silence. It was comfortable, at least for Maura. For Angela it was necessary. She was still thinking. She thought she might be able to bring up Maura's confession casually, but she wasn't sure she wanted to try.

The spaghetti and meatballs were finally finished, and Maura was ready to go home, having learned everything she had come over to learn.

"Okay, I think I should go now," she said. "Thank you for everything, Angela. I had fun."

"I did too, dear," Angela said, not ready to let Maura out of her sight yet. "Let's take this over to your house. I know it'll keep until Friday night, and that way you won't have to cook any more. Besides, I'm not going to eat this all."

"No, thank you," Maura said. "You should have it. Really, I can manage on my own."

"I insist," Angela stated with a tone of finality. "I'll tell Janie that you cooked it all by yourself if she asks."

This seemed to melt Maura's resolve. She agreed to take the meal home, and Angela insisted that she help take it to her house. That way she could spend a little more time with the doctor.

Bearing pots and pans full of homemade Italian food, the two entered Maura's house. Once everything was put away in the kitchen, Angela looked around, taking in her surroundings. She knew that occasionally the doctor would add another piece of décor to her already nice home. However, the new addition that Angela saw this time shocked her.

"Maura, what is that?" Angela asked, gesturing in the direction of the living room.

"It's a tent," Maura stated proudly, obviously seeing nothing out of place.

"But why is it in your living room?" Angela asked, clearly puzzled.

"For Jane," was the reply she received. "She said something a while ago about forts and since I cannot actually build a fort inside my home, I decided that a tent would have to do. Do you think she'll like it?"

"Um," Angela began, "yeah, I guess. But, dear, this isn't the kind of fort that Jane was talking about."

At this, Maura looked like she was about to cry. Angela, however, quickly recovered. "It's great though! Honestly, I think Jane will _love _it."

_To hell with being subtle. Maura needs directness. _Angela thought.

"If this isn't what Jane was referring to," Maura said, clearly trying to hold back tears, "then I don't see why she would like it."

"Like I said before," Angela said, "Jane isn't picky. She'll be pleased that you went through the effort of buying and setting up a tent for her. Why did you buy and set up a tent for her, anyway?"

"I thought she would like it," Maura said, still sniffling but not crying. "She's always talking about these forts she, Frankie, and Tommy used to play in when they were children. I thought it might be fun."

"Oh, well, dear," Angela said, "I can help you build a fort if you want to. I mean, this tent is great. It's much better than anything we ever camped in, but if you want the kind of fort that Jane was talking about, I can help. Lord knows I was the one to take down most of them."

Maura just nodded at Angela's words. She very much wanted to build Jane the fort of her childhood, and if Angela had the knowledge that she lacked, all she could do was accept the help.

"Okay, first," Angela said, "we need to take this tent down."

The two women did, in fact, disassemble the tent. Working together, it was done quickly. And now they were standing in the empty living room, assessing the space they had to utilize for the best possibly fort.

"How much do you like your chairs?" Angela asked, already making her way to the dining room.

Quickly explaining to Maura, who seemed lost, how to build a fort, Angela situated the four dining room chairs in front of the couch.

"Okay," she began, "now we need pillows, sheets, and blankets."

"I'll be right back," Maura said, sounding almost giddy with excitement.

In the few minutes that Maura was gone, Angela decided that she would just ask the girl if she liked her daughter. Point-blank. If she said no, Angela would brush it off. If she said yes, well, she wasn't sure what she'd do then. Probably jump up and down with excitement.

Maura entered the living room, her arms full of various sheets and blankets, several throw pillows on top of the already large pile. She set the items down on the couch, and looked to Angela for instruction. It was really adorable.

"Now," Angela said, "we take the pillows and put them on the floor. It's good that you have carpet. It's soft and we won't need to put a blanket down."

Angela demonstrated to Maura what she should do with the pillows, and Maura quickly had all of the pillows laid out exactly side by side. There were enough to cover the amount of floor the chairs permitted.

"Next, we drape the sheets over the chairs, like so," Angela said, again showing Maura what to do before Maura took over. It really was best to let the child shape the fort how they wanted to.

"Then the blankets," Angela said.

"Wouldn't it be best to put the blankets first?" asked Maura. "They are heavier."

"Whatever you want," Angela shrugged, starting to remove the sheets.

"No," Maura quickly said, replacing the corner of the sheet that Angela had begun to take up. "Let's do it this way."

Once the blankets were draped over the sheets, the fort was complete. It was a masterpiece. The chair backs were high enough that the roof of the fort was big enough for Jane and Maura to sit under it without slouching. The chairs were far enough apart that the two women could lay down comfortably.

"This is much better, Maura," Angela said, voicing her opinion of the fort. "I think Jane will like it. Don't you?"

"Yes," Maura responded from inside the fort. "It's very cozy."

_How'd she get in there without me seeing her? _Angela mentally asked herself.

Squatting down, the older woman looked at the doctor. "You having fun in there?"

"Very much so," Maura answered. "I never built one of these before. It's rather nice."

"Much better than a tent, right?" asked Angela, chuckling a little.

"Oh, yes," Maura said. "It's much more comfortable than the tent was."

"Not to mention oddly romantic," Angela said, deciding that now was the time to broach the subject. Maura didn't seem nearly as strong and short-tempered as Jane, but she didn't want to take her chances. With the girl tucked away in the fort, Angela supposed she was safe.

Maura was puzzled by the statement, however. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know," Angela said, gesturing to the fort, "it's very intimate, and thoughtful."

"But this wasn't supposed to be romantic," Maura said, still clearly confused. "It was just supposed to be nice."

"And it is nice," Angela said. "Very nice. Making dinner and building a fort for Jane is incredibly nice, Maura. It just makes me wonder."

"Wonder what?" Maura asked.

"If you like Jane," Angela answered simply. "You know, romantically."

That caused Maura to remain silent. Angela wasn't sure if the silence was caused by the doctor thinking over the proposed situation, wondering if she did like Jane that way, or if the doctor was embarrassed to be found out. She decided to ask.

"So, Maura," she began, gently, "do you like Jane? It's totally fine if you do. You and Jane would be perfect together. No one she's ever brought home has tried to learn anything about her the way you have. You've even gone to the effort of making her favorite meal and building her a fort out of your very expensive sheets and blankets."

"I don't know," was the answer that Angela received. Well, at least it wasn't a "no."

"Okay, well," Angela said, feeling she had suddenly overstayed her welcome, "I'm going to go. Thanks for keeping an old lady company. I had fun today."

Angela was out the door in no time, wondering if Maura would come to the same conclusion that she had, given time alone to mull the idea over in her head.

Maura remained in the fort, even after Angela had left her house. She was doing what she did best. She was thinking, analyzing. She had always known that she and Jane were close. She had just assumed that was because they were friends, best friends even. She had never had a best friend before, and she was not aware of the interactions that best friends shared. The things she and Jane did for each other seemed perfectly normal.

Yes, Maura had entertained thoughts of a romantic relationship with women before. After all, she knew that sexuality was fluid, and even more so in women. She had even entertained thoughts of being romantically involved with Jane, but she had attributed those thoughts to the fact that she was around Jane so often. But with the question from Angela, posed so directly, sounding so certain, Maura had to wonder.

Jane was everything to Maura, even Maura could admit that. Jane was her protector, her safe spot, her best friend, and she would do anything to keep it that way. She would even learn how to cook spaghetti and meatballs from scratch and build a fort for Jane to impress her. Yes, that was what she was doing. She was trying to impress Jane, like an animal. She had not realized it before, but now that she was thinking about it, she was obviously trying to show Jane that she could provide for her, shelter her. She had, for all intents and purposes, built Jane a nest. But did that mean that Maura liked Jane? That she loved Jane? All signs pointed to yes. The question, however, was if Maura was okay with loving Jane.


	4. Avoiding the Inevitable

_Author's Note: Long time, no update. Sad, huh? Well, I decided that I would write something up today! However, I must warn you, I feel like I actually write Maura better than I write Jane. That's weird though since I started with Jane. Haha. Maybe it's just me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this (and if you do…or don't…review please!) as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_XOXO,_

_Nanny_

_PS. It is really short! My mom says I have to do the dishes, and...well, actually, I had no idea what to do to continue the chapter anyway. I liked the last line. Dialogue driven. Sorry! Also, just finished. All mistakes are mine. I don't have a beta...  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was Thursday afternoon, and things were slow for Boston's homicide unit. That was good for the citizens of Boston, but bad for the detectives. That meant they had to spend the day doing paperwork, and if there was one thing cops hate other than criminals, it is paperwork. Jane Rizzoli was a cop, a detective, therefore she hated paperwork. It was that simple.<p>

She was at her desk, filling out paperwork that probably should have been completed long before, having already filed the paperwork from her most recent case, one of the most difficult cases she had faced in a long time. As she was writing down the reports for each case, she thought long and hard. The day before, her mother had ambushed her at her apartment and sprung a ridiculous idea on her, an idea that invaded every thought since that moment. Her mother, the same mother that had continuously tried to get her married off to the next available guy, had accused her of being in love with a woman. And not just any woman either. No, her mother thought she was in love with _Maura Isles._ But Maura was her friend. Her _best _friend. She could not be in love with Maura. No way. Although, the more she thought about it, and she did think about it long after her mother had left and she continued to think about it, she had to admit that there might be something to her mother's absurd claim. Maybe she did love Maura, as a friend. Or, maybe, as something more. Jane just did not know. She was confused.

That was why she was at her desk now, not that she actually had to be when she was filling out paperwork. In fact, she usually wasn't at her desk when she had to complete paperwork. Writing reports was boring, and she preferred to write them down in the morgue, with Maura. But today, today she was avoiding Maura. Not in any obvious way. Jane knew how to be sneaky with her reluctance to see her friend, because she didn't want Maura to know that she was being avoided. After all, it might hurt the medical examiner's feelings, and Jane certainly didn't want to do that. That was why she did greet Maura when they saw each other at the elevators that morning. She just didn't go down to the morgue that day. Maura would understand. Jane did have paperwork to fill out after all.

Well, okay, the paperwork wasn't the _only _reason Jane was avoiding the morgue. She knew that she couldn't face the doctor with the memories of her thoughts of the previous night still fresh on her mind. Her mother had left her in her apartment, alone and puzzled. Her mind had decided that the best way to work through the problem was to imagine any and all possible outcomes. As a detective, that's what she did. She tried to figure out how things would turn out, how she would make her next move, and how a perp would react. So she did just that, and her thoughts had led to some pretty pleasant scenes of her and Maura, together. Happy. Consequently, she knew that she could not go see the medical examiner then, not when she had been imagining things like that all night long. Maura would know. Jane wasn't sure how Maura would know, but she knew that Maura would just totally know. The doctor had that ability, that way of just knowing what Jane was thinking, and it unnerved her yet pleased her all at the same time.

Lost in thought, pondering the motivations behind her reading and watching things to impress Maura, as her mother so delicately put it, and her sudden fantasies, Jane was startled when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, breaking the silence that had overcome the bullpen as everyone so diligently tried to finish there reports, or quietly tried to get away with not doing so. She turned around to see Detective Frost, her partner, looking at her.

"Here, Jane," he said, offering her a cup of coffee, looking nonplussed that she had just yelled at him. "Looked like you could use some caffeine. We've been in here for hours, and you kind of zoned out."

Rizzoli accepted the proffered coffee. "Thanks, Frost. Yeah, I know. Is it bad that I want someone to kill today, just so we don't have to do all of this?" She motioned to the stacks of paperwork that took over half of her desk.

Frost laughed, "I've thought the same thing. But, you know, that would mean more paperwork later. Best do it now, right?"

"I suppose," Jane sighed. Then a thought occurred to her. "Hey, Barry, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, sitting down at his desk. "You can ask me anything, Jane. You know that."

Jane waved her hand dismissively, "It's nothing important. It's just, well, I was wondering how you tell if you like someone. You know, if you're in _love_ with them. Do you try to impress them by learning about the things they like?"

Barry listened as Jane asked the question, and then gained a seriously contemplative look on his face. "Well, you've certainly liked someone before."

"Yeah, of course," Jane said. "But, you know, Ma thinks I'm acting like I'm in love and I told her that I'm not. Then she accused me of tryin' to impress Mau…this person and now I'm not so sure."

"Well, I've never really been in love," Frost admitted, although he smiled at Jane's slip, even if she did try to cover it up. "However, I do believe in true love. Now, don't make fun of me, and don't tell the other guys, but I think it exists. Or I like to think it does, and I think when you find it, you just know."

"Wow," Jane said, sarcastically, "that's deep, Frost. Really, touched my soul. But it's unhelpful."

Barry took no offense to Jane's sarcasm. He knew that was just her nature. Instead, he smiled. "You know, I don't even know why I tried. Why don't you go down to the morgue and ask Maura what she thinks? She's a chick, and you'd probably feel better about listening to chick advice from a girl."

Frost had her there, and he totally knew it. There was no way she couldn't go to the morgue now, not when he had practically dared her to go. And Jane understood. She was trapped.

"Fine, I will," she said, shooting him a dirty look as she gathered the rest of her unfinished paperwork and stood up. "She probably won't be as hokey as you though, pal. She'll probably go all scientific Google on me and say, 'Jane, love is just a term of endearment. It is not a state one could actually be in. The human brain produces endorphins that release the feeling of blah blah blah.'"

And with that, Jane walked right out of the bullpen, leaving Frost with a smirk on his face. This was going to be good. He knew, or at least had suspected, that something was up with his partner and the socially awkward medical examiner. That was one of the reasons he hadn't made a pass at her. Bro Code strictly stated that he could not hit on another bro's girl, and Maura was definitely Jane's. There was no questioning that.


	5. Hypothetical Attraction

_Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, favorited, or put this story on their alert list so far. Thank you SO much! It means a lot to me, really! :)_

_I would also like to thank RaynaDarkstorm, who has volunteered to be my beta for this chapter. Apparently, the last chapter was so horrid that I desperately needed someone to help fix my mistakes in characterizations and grammar. I don't think it helped much though, because I still find the characters awkward. Oh, well._

_There will be at least one more chapter to this story. Jane has to see the fort after all. And that's all I really have to say for now. Read and review! Know and be grateful that I don't own Rizzoli & Isles_. _Follow me on Twitter if you want to (I'm nannyluvscmu)._ _And most importantly, have a great day! :)_

_XOXO,_

_Nanny_

_PS. If you have Twitter, I would suggest you follow Angie Harmon (She's Angie_Harmon, btw) because she's in a race to get to 100,000 followers. She still needs like 31,260. Also, follow Sasha Alexander (She is SashaAlexander1. The 1 is important. Haha). Poor girl only has 37,000+ and she's actually funny! xD_

* * *

><p>Maura Isles was in the morgue on a pleasant Thursday afternoon. The city of Boston was having a lull in the way of murders, which meant that her schedule was pretty open. She was currently performing a routine autopsy on the body of a man, forty-two years of age, who was most likely the victim of poor dietary habits. That is to say, he died from a heart attack that appeared to be entirely preventable. However, because he was alone at the time of death, she had to officially rule that there had been no foul play. Having already completed and filed the remaining paperwork she had had from previous cases several hours before this autopsy, Maura was actually quite capable of calling it a day. The dead man on her table was not a person whose death was of any particular interest; at least not now that she had discovered that his death was in fact due to natural causes. However, this was her job. She was supposed to examine every dead body that came through her door. And, also, performing this duty allowed her to keep her mind off of Jane.<p>

After the revelation that she was in love with the detective, Maura found herself entertaining fantasies entirely inappropriate for a person to have about her best friend. Yet she could not help herself. Maura Isles was a healthy, sexually active woman and when she found herself interested in someone, her libido kicked into overdrive. The things she was imagining were not innocent, but they were not all terribly dirty. She wanted more than just a physical tryst with Jane, after all. In fact, she _needed_ more than just that. She knew this with absolute certainty. If she was going to pursue a relationship with Jane Rizzoli, Maura wanted the real deal. Every ridiculous thing she had ever seen in romantic comedies, she desperately wanted now. She wanted that for Jane and herself. She wanted to go out on a date with Jane. She wanted to call Jane _hers. _She wanted to be called Jane's. She wanted to hold hands with Jane and have the looks they received be deserved. She wanted to be able to kiss Jane in public for all to see. She just wanted to be able to kiss Jane.

So concentrated was Maura on these thoughts, and carefully stapling shut the y-incision of the middle-aged heart attack victim, she did not hear the familiar footsteps of her favorite detective. And with her back turned, facing the door, she did not see Jane enter the morgue. She did not notice when Jane came up behind her. She did not notice Jane's presence at all. That is, she did not notice Jane on a conscious level, however something inside of her did. That was the only explanation for her reaction to Jane wrapping her in a tight embrace from behind. Maura did not scream. She did not even gasp in surprise. Instead, she just leaned into the hug.

"Jane," she breathed, having just finished inserting the last staple, and held onto the arms that were holding her. She turned her head to look at the detective. "What are you doing here? Has there been a murder?"

"No," laughed Jane, releasing Maura from the hug, "not a murder. I just wanted to come see you. Paperwork sucks and Frost said I was too grumpy for him."

"Hmm," said Maura, instantly missing the close embrace but glad to be able to turn fully around to face Jane. "Have you finished your paperwork? I'm done here. We can go out for drinks at the Dirty Robber if you want."

"Actually," Jane said, rolling her eyes, as she displayed the papers she held in her hand, "I still have some work to do. You don't mind if I just sit in here to do it, right? It feels like it's been forever since I saw you last."

Maura smiled. Normally, she did not like Jane's use of hyperbole, but when Jane referred to the few hours that they spent apart as being "forever" in a tone that sounded just a little shy of being whiny, she found that she liked the exaggeration. "Of course you can stay here, Jane. I am more than happy to accept your company."

"Good," Jane said as she began walking towards the doctor's office, "because I never intended to leave."

Laughing, Maura began cleaning up from the autopsy. She wanted to quickly put the man currently on her table away, so that she could join Jane in her office. Now that the autopsy had been finished and the death declared natural, she had one final report to finish before the work day was over. At least she would have something to do while in the office with Jane. Lacking anything else, she had no doubt that she would just sit in her office and stare at Jane until the detective finished with her own paperwork.

When the body was properly stored and the equipment carefully sterilized, Maura made her way to her office to find Jane had taken up her desk.

Hand on her hips, Maura said, "Excuse me, Jane, but what do you think you are doing in my desk?"

"Paperwork," Jane answered without looking up. "Why?"

"You know what I mean," Maura sighed. "Why are you sitting at my desk?"

"Oh, that," Jane said, finally looking up, smirking, "because your chairs suck. I swear, Maura, those things were built for torture."

"You do realize that there is a sofa right there," Maura said, pointing to the aforementioned piece of furniture situated next to the wall across from the door.

Jane looked to where Maura was pointing, and then she said, "Huh, no, never saw that there. But I have no desire to move. Why don't you sit in one of your _lovely _chairs while I finish up these reports?"

"I don't think I'll do that, Jane," Maura said, her voice holding a tone of warning. "That is _my _desk, and I have my own paperwork to finish. I plan to do so in my desk. So if you would so kindly move, I can get to that task."

"Make me," Jane said, obviously daring Maura to do just that.

"No need," Maura informed Jane as she walked to stand even closer to the detective. "We can both sit at the desk if you really don't want to move." And with that, Maura sat in Jane's lap.

The contact, although perfectly innocent in its intention, sent a jolt of sensations through both women.

_Oh my God, _Jane thought. _She's sitting in my lap. My lap! Maura is sitting in my lap. Oh my God. Is it weird that I like it? That I don't want her to move, ever? Crap! When did I start holding her?_

Maura, on the other hand, had slightly more coherent thoughts. _That was probably not the most well thought out plan I have ever had, although it does seem to be the most rewarding. Jane's arm around my waist is very comforting. I like sitting in her lap, and she has yet to protest. Maybe this will not turn into anything awkward. _

The room was silent, both women lost in their own thoughts, trying to work out the situation. They were both more than aware of their current positions. It was their feelings that they were more concerned about. They had both come to the realization that they liked each other more than best friends did; however neither of them was aware that the other had reached the same conclusion. Although neither made any move to change the way they were sitting. Maura remained in Jane's lap, perfectly content. Jane also left her arm casually wrapped around Maura's waist.

Before the silence became too deafening, Jane decided to speak, "You know, Maura, it's a little hard to do paperwork with you in my lap like this."

"Oh," Maura said, a little disappointed, "I'll just get up then."

"No," Jane said, unconsciously tightening her hold on the medical examiner. "Stay. I was just making an observation. You don't need to move. My handwriting will just look worse than normal."

Maura giggled. Yes, she giggled. She liked it when Jane told jokes, but she liked it even more when Jane showed reluctance to let her get up. "Okay. I like sitting here anyway."

"Good," Jane said, suddenly feeling hyper-aware of the situation. She was tempted to tell Maura how she felt. She needed to tell Maura how she felt. "I have to say something."

"Jane, you've been talking this entire time," Maura said, her head tilted.

"No," Jane laughed, "I meant I have something that I need to ask you."

"Oh," Maura said, "why didn't you just say that then?"

Jane shrugged, "Anyway, hypothetically, let's assume that there were two friends, right? They were best friends and they spent a lot of time together. Well, one day, one of the friends decided that she liked the other friend a lot more than she should, as friends. That she wanted to pursue a relationship, a _romantic_ relationship, with her friend. Do you that that would be awkward, for the other friend? Or do you think that the one friend should just keep quiet?"

"Jane," Maura said, "you know I don't like hypothetical situations."

With that statement, Maura took a big risk. The biggest risk she had ever made in her entire life. A decision made without absolute certainty. Yet she felt no fear as she connected her lips with Jane's. No panic that Jane would pull away from her. No dread at the thought of the consequences. She did not think of consequences. She only thought about kissing Jane, her Jane, finally.

The kiss was chaste. Their lips connected only for the briefest of instances. However, it was a kiss full of implications, full of everything that had gone unsaid, full of promise. And both the detective and the medical examiner knew it. They knew they had to talk about it, about everything. Although in that moment, they threw caution to the wind. Their lips connected again, this time in a kiss full of passion. It was only a second before one of them, and neither knew which, deepened the kiss.

The only thing that mattered to either of them in that instant was each other. They were kissing, something both of them had dreamed about all day long, and unconsciously hoped for longer than they cared to admit. Everything they had built up over the years they had known each other was being revealed through this kiss. No words were needed, no explanations.

They reluctantly broke apart, needing to breathe. Silence once again descended on the pair, but this one was comfortable. Both were assured the other returned their feelings. There was no need to worry about rejection.

"Wow," Jane breathed, regaining the ability to talk. "Maura, that was really, just, wow."

Maura smiled, a brilliantly radiant smile, "I know. Let's go back to my place. We need to talk, about everything. The morgue is no place to do that. And if things go the way I hope they will, we _really _do not want to be down here later."

Paperwork quickly forgotten, Jane stood up, cradling Maura in her strong arms. "Let's go!"

Laughing at Jane's enthusiasm, Maura said, "Jane, put me down!"

Jane looked down at the medical examiner in her arms and shook her head. "No, I like this. You feel nice. I'll just carry you to your car."

"Fine," Maura huffed, secretly enjoying being carried by Jane, "but at least let me get my purse."

Jane turned around, having seen the purse on the desk. She walked to go fetch it, but realized that her hands were full. She waited until Maura grabbed the purse and then she started walking to the door, out of the morgue.

As they were waiting for the elevator, Jane still holding her, Maura took out her cell phone.

_Coming home with Jane, _Maura typed a message to Angela Rizzoli. _Please stay in the guest house. She and I need to talk, privately. Thank you._

"Who'd you just text?" Jane asked, trying to see the phone that Maura was hiding inside of her purse.

"A friend," Maura said, not really lying.

"Okay," Jane said, still suspicious, as the elevator doors finally opened.

Maura's phone chimed, signaling that she had received a text message. Being careful to hold the phone where Jane could not see it, Maura read the reply from Angela.

_I knew it! _Angela had typed. _I'll go visit Frankie. Get out of your hair. Have fun! ;)_

Maura laughed. She certainly planned to have fun.


	6. Perfect Love

_Author's Note: Okay, here it is, the final chapter! Thank you for sticking with me until the end. I know it has been quite the struggle. Thank you for all of the reviews, the favorites, the story alerts. You guys are so awesome! That support means way more to me than you could possibly ever imagine. I'm absolutely touched that you guys have been so receptive to my first Rizzoli & Isles story. Seriously, THANK YOU! :)_

_I would like to make it known that I do not own, nor do I have any affiliation with anyone that does, Rizzoli & Isles. Also, this chapter, like most of the other chapters, is unedited. I just finished writing this and I wanted to post it before bed. But, in all honesty, this story wrote itself. Everything I had planned, aside from Jane reading The Notebook, did not happen...especially in Maura's chapters. That girl basically just took over my hands and made me type everything out. Crazy. So, yeah, I hope you read the story (after the embarrassingly long author's note) and enjoy it! Maybe drop me a line or two in the reviews?_

_XOXO, _

_Nanny_

_PS. The full title to the story, not that it matters, is "The Things We Do for Love." Also, mothers generally know what's best for their children. ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Jane had carried Maura all the way to her car. Surprisingly, no one had spotted the two as they made their way to where the car was parked. As Jane set Maura down and started to head to her own vehicle, Maura insisted that she ride with her. They were going to the same place after all, and, if Maura was honest, she did not intend for the detective to leave her house that night. Jane had agreed almost too readily for her liking. She was eager to get to Maura's as well. The women had quickly gotten into their respective seats and were on their way to Maura's house.<p>

The drive was actually fairly silent, as both women were mentally going over the events in the office. They were weighing the pros and cons of what had happened, trying to form words to use in the discussion that was coming up fast.

Maura was absolutely sure that she wanted to pursue a romantic relationship with Jane Rizzoli. She was also sure that it would work out in the end. That was why she had kissed Jane in her office, or at least that is what she told herself was the reason. She could not, would not, contemplate a relationship with Jane that would not work. She could not bear even the thought of having Jane leave her, abandon her. So she had to think that a relationship between them, one that extended beyond just best friendship, would work out. It had to.

Jane, on the other hand, was confused. She loved Maura. She was sure of that now. Her mother had practically hit her over the head with the evidence, and Jane knew there was a lot of it. She would even admit that she was _in _love with Maura. The way the medical examiner's mere presence seemed to brighten her mood was a clear indicator of that. And she was definitely in love with Maura's lips. She always stared at them, she knew this. Frost had even called her on it. Then when Maura was kissing her, she just about went crazy. Those lips, the same ones she had stared at for so long, were on her own. And they felt so soft, so smooth, so nice, so…Maura. So, of course, Jane loved Maura. She just didn't know if love was enough. She wasn't sure a romantic relationship between them would work out, and she didn't like that she wasn't sure. She didn't want Maura to walk out on her. She couldn't let Maura walk out on her. Maybe it would be better if they said the kiss was a mistake, hurt for a little while, and went back to being best friends. No one would be seriously hurt in that scenario. That would be the best thing to do, for the both of them. Despite knowing this, believing this to be true, Jane couldn't help her desire to do what she felt was right. She always did. She led with her heart, not her head. And her heart said it belonged to Maura Isles.

Maura pulled up into her driveway and parked the car. The moment of truth was upon them. They got out of the car and walked to the front door. They paused just before going inside. They both knew that the moment they did, everything changed. They would have to talk, rationalize, and reason the best possible route to pursue.

Jane took a deep breath and opened the door. It was time. Maura smiled as she followed Jane into her house. Jane had made the first move. Jane was ready. That reassured Maura of her decision. Now all they had to do was talk about it.

"So," Jane said, breaking the silence that had suddenly seemed to have gone on for too long, "about what happened. I think we need to talk."

"I agree," Maura said, walking further into the house as Jane shut the door behind them.

The two made their way into the living room, where Jane saw the fort. A look of surprise, amusement, and confusion graced her face as she took in the sight before her. A fort, an amalgamation of blankets, sheets, and chairs, was in the middle of Maura's impeccable living room.

"Maura, what is _that_?" Jane asked, despite knowing exactly what it was, having built quite a few in her childhood.

"Oh," Maura said in answer, having forgotten about the fort taking up space in her living room. "I built, that is to say, I tried to build you a fort, like the ones you played in when you were a child. "

Jane laughed, "I can see that, Maura. But, why?"

_To show you that I can take care of you, Jane, _Maura thought. _My animalistic instincts took over. What you are looking at is a nest. Jane, I built you a nest because I love you._

Of course, Maura knew she could not voice her thoughts aloud, not before she and Jane sat down to have a serious talk about the progression of their relationship. Instead, she answered, "I thought it would be fun. It is just something to take your mind off of everything that's happened this week. I made you spaghetti and meatballs too. Your mother helped."

_And Ma thought I was crazy for reading for Maura, _Jane thought. _This is unbelievable. Maura is so nice. I can't not love her now._

"Can we play in it?" Jane asked, not caring that she sounded really childish.

Maura rolled her eyes, something she picked up from the detective in front of her, "Jane, we need to talk first. We can play later, okay?"

"Fine," Jane grumbled, although she was happy that Maura was willing to talk with her about the new developments in their relationship. "Let's sit."

Both women did just that, carefully going around the fort to sit on the sofa. Comfortably seated, Maura on one side of the sofa and Jane sprawled out on the other side, her legs in Maura's lap, feet dangling off the end. They were silent for a moment, wondering how to start the conversation they desperately needed to start.

Maura was first to speak, "I think that we should pursue a romantic relationship, Jane. We clearly hold affection for one another that transcends that of best friends. Even though I lack a lot of experience with friendships, I can clearly see that."

"You're right," Jane said, knowing full well that Maura was almost always right, "but what about that thing you said."

"What thing?" Maura asked, her forehead scrunching in confusion.

"I'm not your type, remember?" Jane grinned weakly, her insecurity evident in her eyes.

"You're not," Maura said simply.

"Then why should we hook up, Maur?" Jane asked, trying to mask the hurt she suddenly felt. She was confused.

"Let me clarify," the doctor said, not liking the look of sadness that overtook the detective's face. "Jane, you are _not _my type. You are everything I should not like, everything I was raised not to like. You are irrational, emotional, bossy, overprotective, unwilling to try new things, reckless, obstinate, messy, and sometimes just plainly very irresponsible. You lack fashion sense, or if you do possess it, you do not use it."

"That makes me feel so much better," Jane said, her voice betraying her sarcasm, her defense.

"Yet I am incredible attracted to you," Maura continued. "I have been for quite a while. I realized that recently, after I built the fort, actually. I _love _that you are emotional. You have helped me become more emotional as well and not so drawn into reason alone. Your irrationality has helped show me that reason is not everything. Sometimes when it feels right, it means it is right. I adore that you are overprotective. You try to protect everyone. You protect me. When I did not have friends, you were there. You were my friend. When I was kidnapped, you were there, ready to do whatever you had to do to keep me safe."

Jane shrugged at the last comment Maura had made. Of course she would do anything to keep Maura safe. That was just who she was.

Maura was not finished yet, "Your unwillingness to go out of your comfort zone is endearing, most of the time. And when I do get you to try something new, I feel a great sense of accomplishment. The rest, the rest I still love because those are your characteristics. Those are the things that make you who you are, the person that I love. So, no, Jane, you are not my type. However, you are the only one I can honestly say is perfect for me. And I know that you know I don't say that lightly."

Jane smiled then. Everything she had planned to say to Maura, everything she wanted to argue, disappeared. The only thing she was thinking about was the beautiful woman in front of her, and how they would be perfect together.

"I know," Jane said, finally. "I feel the same way about you."

It was Maura's turn to smile as relief coursed through her body. She had just confessed her love, and Jane had not rejected her. Things were going well, and Maura was very thankful.

"So," she began, her tone questioning, "does that mean we are—?"

"Dating?" Jane asked with a laugh. "Only if you want to. You do want to, right?"

"Of course," Maura said, leaning closer to Jane. "I would love to date you, Jane."

"Good," Jane said, closing the small gap between her and Maura. They were kissing again. This time it was certain. There was no worry. No confusion. They were together.

After a time, and neither knew how long of a time it had been, they broke apart, breathless.

"Wow," Maura gasped, "that was amazing."

"Yeah," Jane agreed, equally out of breath. "Makes me regret not doing it sooner."

"We have more than enough time to make up for that," Maura said, a smile on her face.

"But first," Jane said, glancing sideways at the fort only an arm's length away, "can we play now?"

Maura sighed, feigning disappointment, "I suppose, if you really want to."

"I do!" Jane said, getting up and racing around to the entrance as quickly as possible.

Maura followed. She secretly wanted to play in the fort too. After she and Angela had built it, she had spent all night in there, thinking about Jane and analyzing her feelings for the woman. It was very comfortable, however she did not see how one could play in such a thing.

"Oh my God!" Jane gasped. "Maura, did you know that Bass is in here?"

Maura crouched down next to Jane, at the entrance of the fort, and spied her tortoise. She giggled, "No, I didn't. Hmm, he wasn't in there this morning. I guess he sneaked in after I left."

"Well," Jane said, gesturing to the reptile, "can we move him? And by 'we' , I really mean 'you.'"

"He looks rather cozy, Jane," Maura said. "I would hate to disturb him."

"Okay," Jane grunted. "But we play in the fort in the morning, tortoise or no tortoise, deal?"

"Whatever you say," Maura said. "But for now, why don't we go to my room to play?"

"What would we play in your room?" Jane asked before realization struck her. "Oooohhh."

Maura smiled, "Yes, Jane, that. But if you aren't ready for that, we can wait. This is new territory for us."

"Yeah, like, super new territory," Jane said. "Let's wait, okay? I mean, I want it to be special and it being second to playing in the fort isn't all that special. But we could snuggle?"

Laughing, Maura stood up, offering her hand to Jane, "I never took you for a snuggle person."

Jane took Maura's hand, "I'm full of surprises."

"I know," Maura said, leading Jane to her bedroom, bypassing the guest bedroom. "That's another thing I love about you, Jane. You're unpredictable."

The two entered Maura's room, and quickly set about their nightly routines. They had done this enough times to know how to work around each other. In no time at all, they were all dressed and ready for bed. They both lay down in the bed, and instead of settling at opposite sides, they curled up next to each other. It was the way they had woken up on numerous occasions, wrapped up in one another, only this time they began their night that way.

With Maura wrapped in her arms, drifting off to sleep, Jane knew everything was going to be fine. No matter how uncertain the rest of her life proved to be, Jane knew one thing for sure. Yes, she could be in love with Maura. She _was_ in love with Maura, and Maura loved her too. Smiling, Jane joined the doctor in sleep.


End file.
